


crust bucket

by trashinc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consensual underage, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/referenced Childhood Sexual Absue, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Recreational Drug Use, Step-Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashinc/pseuds/trashinc
Summary: When Billy gets home, he hears moaning. Max’s bedroom door is unlocked. Turns out, she’s not alone.





	1. Chapter 1

Billy is real fuckin’ high. He didn’t believe Tommy when the bastard said it was  _ the good shit.  _ Tommy never has the good shit. The good shit doesn’t exist in middle of nowhere Indiana. Billy used to live within driving distance of a pot farm. Like. 

It was good shit, though. Billy didn’t realize how good until after he’d taken way too many rips. He probably shouldn’t have driven home. But whatever. Neil’s car isn’t in the driveway. Must be one of those nights where he took Susan to a motel because she won’t get as nasty as he wants her to when Max is in earshot. Billy’s ambivalent about overhearing Susan call Neil  _ Daddy _ and beg him to spank her. It’s not his favorite thing. He’s also been listening to Neil fuck sluts since he was nine years old, so he’s pretty good at tuning it out. 

When he gets out of the car, Billy sees Max’s bike lying on the lawn. Maybe he’ll go yell at her for being careless if she’s still awake. Maybe he’ll wake her up. Midnight is way too late to call any of the bitches he usually fucks. He was planning to make a Carol sandwich with Tommy, but it turned out she’s on the rag. She sucked his dick, but she’s not very good at that. He’s still horny. 

If he’s being honest with himself, Max alone in their house would make him horny anyway. She’s the best pussy in Hawkins. It only ever takes minimal convincing. 

He walks through the front door into a dark hallway. He doesn’t bother turning on the lights. He grabs a beer from the fridge then heads right upstairs. He hears the soft moaning as soon as he gets to the landing. Max must be touching herself. She masturbates a lot. Probably even more than Billy did when he was fifteen. 

The door is unlocked. Maybe she’s been waiting for him to come keep her company. He’s quiet when he twists the nob and pushes it open, hoping she won’t notice him right away. He likes to watch her. She’s real pretty when she’s flushed and panting, delicate fingers pumping into her glistening pussy while she rubs her clit. She’s starting to get curves. Tits that are more than a handful, thick thighs, a real ass. She’s gonna be a fuckin’ knockout in a couple more years. 

Turns out, Max already has company. 

Moonlight streams through the window, and it hits a lot of pale skin. Max is naked, lying on her stomach, her head between a pair of skinny thighs. There’s another girl sprawled on Max’s bed. Short brown hair. Thin face. Thin limbs. No tits to speak of. 

Billy recognizes her. She’s around here plenty. Ellen? Eliza? Something like that. Max calls her ‘El’ which is stupid. Her real name is probably much prettier. 

El whimpers, hips bucking. Her eyes are closed and she’s clutching at the sheets. Max hums, shifts on the bed, maybe sliding a finger into her. Billy leans against the doorway, drinking his beer, just watching. Listening to the slick sounds. It’s not long before he can’t help rubbing himself through his jeans. He’s so fucking hard. 

Usually, he wouldn’t press this sort of boundary. If Max was in here with one of the stupid boys she hooks up with, he would have turned right around. He probably wouldn’t even risk it with a different girl. 

El, though. El is a weirdo. She was in an institution or something. She’s still got crazy eyes. She’s still twitchy, and quiet, and she moves like a fawn in the forest. 

Also, Max didn’t lock the door. If she was worried about him walking in, she should have locked the door. 

El tangles her fingers in Max’s hair and opens her eyes. Then she’s looking right at Billy. Her mouth falls open in a gasp. She’s not screaming or freaking out. She’s just staring at him with an inscrutable expression. 

He winks at her. 

She moans, her hips jerk, her legs shake. She’s coming. Max sits back, wiping her mouth on her arm. 

“Fuck, that was hot,” she murmurs. 

A little twinge of pride swells in Billy’s chest. Max learned from the best, after all. He’s the one who taught her what feels good. He’s happy she’s translated it to getting girls off herself. 

El raises her arm and points at Billy. Max whips around. 

“Billy what the fuck!” She screams. She grabs the nearest pillow and throws it at him. 

He’s too stoned to side step it, so it hits him in the face. He grins. “Well shit, Maxine. It’s rude to throw a party at our goddamn house and not invite me.”

“Get the fuck out of here!”

She’s on her feet, stalking toward him. She plants her small hands on his chest and pushes him. Of course, it doesn’t do much. He drops his empty beer can and grabs her ass. Picks her up so she’s pressed against him. She squirms. She slaps him. He laughs at her. 

“Aww, don’t be like that, babygirl. You can’t get me this worked up and then just leave me hanging.”

He leans in to kiss her. She doesn’t part her lips. He licks them anyway. He can smell the whiskey on her breath. She’s still thrashing, though she’s not trying very hard to escape. It’s for show, if the way she’s starting to grind her sweet little pussy against his abs is anything to go by. There’s already a wet spot on his shirt. 

“Your friend doesn’t taste half bad.”

“You’re disgusting. Put me down.” She sounds breathy, kind of dazed. The way she sounds when she’s about to give over to her sluttier nature and let him fuck the hell out of her. 

If she really wanted him to stop, she’d tell him. She’d use that harsh, strict tone, and she’d say,  _ I’m serious. Get off me.  _ Billy would. He’d back off immediately. He would even apologize if she seemed particularly upset. One orgasm is not worth jeapordizing the best sex he has. Especially when Max is always around. She’s so easy. It’s important that she trusts him. It’s important that she feels safe. She’s half the reason he hasn’t moved out yet, besides trying to save up to actually survive when he moves back to Cali. He does his absolute best not to ever mess up their arrangement, not just because he’d lose access to her pussy—but also he’d probably go to jail or Neil would at least kick him into the street if she decided to out them. 

“Think I could try her?” Billy tilts his head to look at El. 

She’s sitting up now. Legs still spread. She’s wide eyed but she hasn’t moved to get dressed, or climb out the window, or anything like that. So she can’t be too disturbed. Billy half wonders if she already knew. He’s seen the way she and Max whisper and giggle to each other when they’re getting drunk on the couch. Girls tell each other all sorts of shit they shouldn’t. 

“El can talk, you know.” Max huffs. “I don’t speak for her.”

Billy kisses Max again. This time she kisses back. She opens her mouth and lets their tongues brush together. She tastes like alcohol and pussy. It makes him ache. God. He wants to fuck her so bad. He’s gonna. But first…

He carries Max over to the bed and sets her down on it. He kicks off his boots and kneels at the edge of the mattress. He approaches El slow, like she’s a nervous animal. 

“What do you say, Sweetheart?” He smiles, honey smooth. He can put on a mostly harmless affectation, even with his scarred eyebrow and the growing tattoo sleeve on his arm. He just has to talk low and sweet and keep a soft expression on his face. “I’d love to make you feel good, if you can keep a secret.”

“I have a lot of secrets,” she says in a voice that’s steadier than he would have anticipated. 

“Well that’s just peachy.” He’s between her spread legs now, on his hands and knees. He hears Max panting and fingering herself on the bed behind them. “Can I touch you, baby?”

El narrows her eyes at him for half a second. She looks over him at Max. Then back at him. She nods. That’s all Billy needs. 

He grabs her narrow hips and tugs her down the bed so she’s on her back again. He pats the mattress beside her. 

“Maxine, get up here.”

Max scrambles. She lies down next to El. They start kissing. Fuck. Billy has to unbutton his pants. But he can’t let himself get too distracted. He settles down between El’s legs. He reaches over and slides his fingers into Max. He rubs his thumb across her clit while he fucks her, and she’s clenching around him almost immediately. She’s so into him. It never takes much to get her off. 

He keeps fingering her, because he knows she can come a hell of a lot before she gets too sensitive. He doesn’t really have to think about it. Making Max come is muscle memory. He turns his attention to El. She’s not shaved like Max is, but she’s also not very hairy. There’s just a light dusting of brown. It’s cute. He traces his tongue between the lips of her pussy. Her breath hitches. 

It’s fun to figure out what she likes. 

He’s gentle at first. She’s already real slick, but he still works her up to it. Licking her whole pussy, barely nudging against her clit until she starts to rock her hips, trying to get more. He traces delicate circles. Doesn’t give her much until she moans and puts a hand on his head. Then he goes for it. Drags his tounge across her clit real sloppy. He picks up speed. He feels her tense. Her thighs tremble. Her hips buck, she squirms, she whines so pretty as she comes. 

_ “Billy,”  _ Max whimpers. 

He shifts over. Gets his mouth on Max’s pussy while he slips a finger into El. He’s not sure he’ll be allowed to fuck both of them. El is real tight. Like, he’s not sure he could get another finger in her. Seems likely she’s a virgin. Max is protective of her friends. He doubts she’d let him get away with popping El’s cherry in front of her. 

Max gushes on his face and she’s mumbling  _ fuck me, Billy, please, need it.  _ So he pulls his finger out of El. He doesn’t bother to get undressed. He just unzips his jeans and pushes them down enough to be out of the way. He lines up and slides into Max easy. She wraps her legs around his waist, pulls him into a hungry kiss. 

He’ll rough with her, the way she likes it. Usually he’d take his time, teasing her, fucking her so slow and tender until he can’t control himself any longer. He’s already at that point. Billy fucks Max hard and fast, skin slapping together, her moaning and rocking back against every thrust. He bites her on the neck, smacks her ass. She shudders and clenches around him, drenching his dick. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Billy sees El moving. She whimpers softly. She’s touching herself. That little slut is watching him fuck his stepsister and getting off on it. Shit. 

Billy pulls out. He flips Max over and tugs her back so she’s on her hands and knees. Her arms give out as soon as he sinks back into her. She collapses forward, ass in the air, face on the bed. He can fuck her even deeper like this. He leans back because he likes to watch himself pumping into Max’s tight pussy. He pulls out almost all the way before sliding back in. She’s so small. She hasn’t gotten any taller since she was like, twelve. It’s kind of impressive she can even take him, considering how tiny she is. Or like, it would be impressive if he hadn’t trained her to do it. 

The mattress springs creak. El is on her knees. She moves closer. She gets like, right up next to him. She’s staring down at Billy’s dick. Watching him fuck into Max with clear interest. 

He slows down to a pace that doesn’t require much concentration. It still feels good. Thing about weed is that it makes him horny, but also makes him take  _ forever _ to come. So there’s no need to be in a huge rush. 

Billy reaches out and wraps his arm around El’s waist. He pulls her in even closer, so she’s right up against his side. She doesn’t give any indication she’s upset about it. He just wants to touch her. He grabs her nonexistent ass. Squeezes it. He traces his fingers up her flat stomach to her chest. Not a lot there either. He still pinches one of her nipples and makes her shiver. 

“You like to watch, huh, baby?” He murmurs, careful to keep his voice sweet. Not sleazy like it is in his head right now. He’s not gonna call her a fucking whore like he wants to. 

“Yeah.” El breathes. “I’ve never seen it in person before.”

“Really?” He purrs. “Well I hope you’re enjoying the show. You want a turn after Max?”

“Billy, don’t be gross,” Max huffs into the mattress. 

He snaps his hips harder, hoping it’s enough to distract her. She moans and pushes back against him. 

Billy puts a finger under El’s chin and moves her head. He closes the distance. Gives her a second to pull away before he plants a soft kiss on her lips. He’s gentle. Her breath hitches. She lets him lick into her mouth. Their tongues barely brush together. She tastes like alcohol. 

She lets out a soft moan and clutches at his arm. He feels hotter where she’s touching him. It’s a little sizzle of electricity. She grabs his hand and guides it down between her legs. He’s happy to slip a finger in her, arm wrapped around her, pam grinding against her clit. She starts to take a little initiative kissing him, flicking her tongue, pushing for more.

Max tenses again. She flutters. Squirts. God it feels amazing. He’s caught off guard when El starts to squeeze around him too. Shit. He eases another finger into her. She whines. It’s a real tight fit. He goes slow. He’s so careful. She’s trembling. Moaning into his mouth.

He fucks Max harder. Faster. He feels the heat starting to curl inside him. He’s on a steep incline. Max is sopping wet and so turned on she’s getting to the point where she’ll just come repeatedly, like, every time he slides all the way in. She’s getting a lot noisier, whining, and calling out his name, and begging for it harder. El is squirming, like she wants his fingers deeper. He gives them to her. Probably rougher than he should be.

But she’s coming again. Her hips buck. Her nails dig into his arm. Max practically screams as she squeezes on his cock.

It’s more than anybody could be expected to handle. He buries himself deep in Max and hits the peak so hard he kind of whites out for a second. He withdraws his fingers from El and pulls out. Both he and Max flop down on the bed, panting. She rolls over onto her back. Billy spoons against her side, kisses her neck. He pats her thigh. 

“Thanks, babe. Great as always.”

“Shut up,” she mumbles. 

El moves forward to sit between Max’s legs. She’s staring at Max’s wrecked pussy. Her gaze flicks up to Billy for a moment. Then she’s pressing her fingers into Max. She withdraws them again almost immediately. Max whimpers. El brings her hand up to her mouth. It’s covered in a mix of Max’s slick and Billy’s jizz. She licks the length of her fingers. Puts them in her mouth and sucks them clean.

“Holy shit.” Billy’s cock twitches. He’s not gonna get hard again right away. Still.

Seemingly satisfied, El settles down on top of Max. They start kissing again. Billy figures that’s his cue to leave. He doesn’t bother getting dressed. He just picks up his clothes and exits stage left. When he gets back to his room, he opens the window and lights a cigarette.

Well. He just got enough jerkoff material for like, the next six months at least. He’s stoned, and relaxed, and fucked out in the best way. Turned out to be a pretty good night. He falls asleep easy. 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a Saturday night. Billy’s lying in his bed, smoking a joint and listening to Slayer. Trying to drown out the dumb Teeny Bopper music that Max is playing downstairs. Neil and Susan are visiting grammy Mayfield. Max is having a party with her stupid little friends, getting drunk off cheap beer and shitty whiskey. Billy’s date for tonight canceled because she’s got the flu or something. She might have just chickened out. Maisey McDonald is a _ good girl _, after all. It was kinda a roll of the dice hitting on her in the first place. Seemed like she might not put out. Whatever.

Billy fucked Max in the shower as soon as Susan and Neil took off. So he’s fine. He could go meet up with Tommy or something. But he’s tired and should probably make sure the house doesn’t catch on fire or something. Besides. Max is a slutty drunk. There’s no doubt in his mind that she’ll be crawling into his bed as soon as everyone else is passed out.

So Billy’s zoned out, staring at the ceiling, puffing away, thinking about the garage metal shows he used to go to back in Bakersfield. Shit was always wild. He’d get fall down drunk. Get a black eye or a nosebleed in the mosh pit. He’d fuck weird metal girls on dry, yellow grass, in clear view of the rest of the party. They usually drew an audience, with the way he’d make them scream.

His door creaks open. 

Huh. It’s a little early for Max to show up. There’s still music playing downstairs. Still people awake. Maybe it’s the Byers kid. The awkard little faggot who has a massive, obvious crush. Billy encourages it, throws the kid a bone every now and then. Closet cases keep their mouths shut. Small town gays are always desperate. Will’s not bad at sucking cock. Billy doesn’t mind jerking him off after. Will is pretty. He’s got a nice ass that Billy’s gonna fuck sooner or later. 

The door opens all the way. He sees soft brown hair and a narrow face. El’s wearing a dress tonight. It’s cute. Spaghetti straps and yellow flowers. It’s not slutty or anything, it comes down to just above her knees. Still. Billy’s not sure he’s ever seen her wear something so feminine before. Usually the kid walks around in baggy flannels and jeans that don’t fit. He assumed she was a lesbian before everything that happened a couple weeks ago. 

“Well, hello there.” Billy smiles. He flicks the smoldering tip of his roach into one of the half-empty glasses of Pepsi by his bed. “You lost? Bathroom’s across the hall.”

“I know.” She steps through the door and palms it shut behind her. “I’m not lost.”

Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is messy. She’s obviously drunk. She approaches his bed on steady enough feet that he’s not gonna feel too bad about this. He waits for her to come to him. He waits for her to sit on the edge of the mattress and just stare at him.

“Can I help you with something?” He raises an eyebrow. He wants to tease her before anything else happens. Right now she seems too sure of herself, too sure that he wants her. He’d rather have her off balance. That’s more fun.

“I want to see your penis.” She says it so casually. Like it’s normal.

“What?” He laughs. 

“I want to see it again. I want to touch it.”

“Shit. You’re pretty forward, aren’t you? What makes you think I’ll let you?”

“You will.” She shrugs. “You want to have sex with me.”

“I was real baked last time, sweetheart. I wouldn’t read too much into that. Like. No offense, but you’re not exactly my type. You’re scrawny.”

A sarcastic smile curls on her lips. It’s kinda creepy. It feels like she’s staring right through him.

“I don’t know why you’re lying.” She shifts, pulling her legs up onto the bed. Folding them halfway underneath her, facing him fully. “You liked touching me. You’re high right now. You want to touch me again.”

“What’s with you?” Billy sneers. “Like? You shouldn’t talk that way. It’s not cute.”

“I don’t care if it’s cute.” She flips her hair over her shoulder. 

Jesus. 

He’s starting to get why Max is friends with this girl. They’re both little bitches who are way too full of themselves. At least Max gets dumb and slutty once he’s fucking her. He’s not sure that’s happening here. It’s not like he’s interacted with El much. He just knows there’s something _ off _ about her. She might be some sort of maniac. Shit, she might have gotten locked up for killing her parents in their sleep or something. She’s adopted. Chief Hopper’s problem now. 

God, that’s another thing that makes this a bad idea. Jim Hopper is definitely the sort of asshole cop who’d have no qualms about shooting Billy between the eyes and hiding the body. He would already if he knew what Billy did to his precious daughter. 

“You’ve been thinking about me while you touch yourself.” She says like it’s a fact. Like she knows for sure and it’s not a lucky guess. 

So what if Billy’s thoughts have slipped towards her pussy more than a few times since he got a taste? That’s only natural. It’s only human. 

“I’ve been thinking about you too.” She wets her lips. It’s a clumsy attempt at sexuality. She doesn’t act like Maxine. She doesn’t know how to move her body and arrange her expression just the right way to get Billy hard. 

But he’s getting hard anyway. There’s a sweet young thing in his bed all but begging to mess around. He’s not really gonna say no.She’s emphatically not deferring of backing down. He’s tolerated worse so-called _ personalities _in the name of getting his dick wet. 

“Shit. All right. Come ‘ere.” He pats his lap.

El crawls forward on her hands and knees and settles on him, straddling his thighs. She drapes her arms around his shoulders. He kisses her. Predictably, there’s a heavy whiskey flavor lingering on her tounge, mixed with cigarette smoke. He didn’t know she smoked cigarettes. Max doesn’t. 

She moans softly when he runs his hands up her thighs, underneath her dress. He thumbs the edge of her cotton panties. She’s taller than Max, but she’s all skin and bones. She gives the overall impression of fragility. He’s gonna have to be careful with her. He’s not gonna be able to fuck her as hard as he wants to. Especially not this first time. 

He dips his hand between her legs. She’s fever warm. Her panties are already sticky. He rubs her clit through the thin fabric and she gasps. He keeps that up, gentle at first, then with a little more pressure. She kisses him again. Breathing heavy. Finally, he pulls her panties to the side. He dips his fingers down to where she’s slick and drags them back up. It doesn’t take a whole lot more before she tenses and her hips jerk. 

Not as quick as Max, but still not bad. He slides a finger in her, rubs her clit with his thumb. She’s easier the second time. He grins. 

“So what exactly do you want me to do?” He keeps pumping his finger into her. Making her whimper. “You just wanna come on my fingers some more. Touch my dick?”

“I want you to have sex with me.”

“This is sex, baby.”

“I want your penis inside of me.”

“Please stop saying penis.”

“OK.” She giggles. “I want you to put your dick in me.”

“You sure? You’re a virgin, right?”

“You’ll be good at it.”

Jeez. Pragmatic little thing, huh? She’s not wrong, though. He’s a much better choice than any of the idiot sophomore boys she and Max hang out with it she’s looking for a fun time. Billy’s fucked plenty of virgins, with very few complaints. Hell. He fucked Max before Lucas got there. 

“Yeah. I’m great at it.” He licks up the side of her neck. Slips another finger in her. She squeezes down around him almost immediately. “I’ll take good care of you, babygirl. All you gotta do is relax.”

After she comes again, he withdraws his fingers. He pulls the dress up over her head and flips her over onto her back. She’s not wearing a bra. She doesn’t need one. He wants to rip her panties but he doesn’t. He just takes him off and tosses them on the floor. He gets his tongue on her clit to distract her while he slowly works a third finger in. She’s a glove at least a few sizes too small. He’s worried about ripping her. At least she’s dripping wet. She’s moaning and grinding against his face. Maybe he should be worried about the noise. But the music is loud. It’s perfectly plausible that El passed out in Max’s bed and he’s had some other girl in his room since before the party started. 

Max will probably know. He doubts anyone else will suspect. If Max didn’t want him to fuck El, she shouldn’t have let him get so close to it. Besides. Max fucked Tommy about a month ago while Billy was passed out in the bed next to them. He woke up when she was coming on Tommy’s dick. There’s a difference between a threeway and one on one. Billy’s still pissed about it. Payback’s a bitch. 

He gets the third finger in and he gets El to relax around it after she shudders through another orgasm. He fucks her slow and careful, still lapping at her clit. Her pale skin is flushed and her legs won’t stop trembling. She’s clutching at the sheets. Completely wrecked and they haven’t even started the main event. 

There’s a little wet spot on the bed underneath them. Billy figures she’s as ready as she’s gonna be. He sits back and pulls his fingers out. He strips off his shirt and his jeans. She sits up and reaches out to touch his cock. It’s more curious than with any real intention. She just runs her fingers over it. Strokes it lightly. Billy hisses. 

“Don’t fuckin’ tease me like that, Jesus.”

He pushes her back down on the bed. Maybe a little harder than he means to. He leans over her, supporting himself on one arm and rubs the head of his dick against her clit, getting ready to slip inside her. 

She slaps his shoulder. 

“Condom.”

“Aw, c’mon baby. I’m clean. I just got tested.” Billy lies with a smile on his face. Damn. Usually virgins don’t think to bitch about that. 

“I don’t take pills like Max does.”

“I’ll pull out.”

“Put on a condom, or I’m leaving.”

“OK, OK. Fine.” Billy tugs open the drawer on the night stand and grabs a lubed condom. He hates wearing one. Hates the feeling of constrictive rubber on his skin. But he tears the foil and rolls it on, grimacing. 

Then he gets on top of her again. He lines the tip of his cock up against her slick pussy. 

“Lemme know if it hurts. Or if you want me to stop,” he makes himself say. Because he doesn’t want her to run crying to Max about the pain, or him forcing her. That would put him in some boiling hot water. He doesn’t even wanna think what would happen if she had a meltdown and told Hopper. 

El nods, eyes half-lidded, lips parted. Billy holds his cock steady and presses forward. He pauses after the head is in. She’s so fucking tight. Seems like he shouldn’t even fit. He’s dizzy with it. He wants to be all the way in her so badly. 

“You good?” He asks, voice strained. Dear god he’s about to snap. 

“It’s big,” El murmurs. That’s not a _ stop. _So Billy isn’t going to stop. 

He rocks forward slowly as he can, edging further into her. She’s moaning. It’s hard to tell if it’s a good noise or a bad one. He rubs his thumb across her clit, hoping that might help her relax. It seems to. He feels her twitch. The noises get softer, breatheir. 

He’s about halfway in when she grabs his shoulders. She digs her nails in, and gasps, and she’s clenching around him. It actually punches the air from his lungs. She squeezes so hard. She’s so narrow already. 

_ “Fuck,” _ he groans. 

He deserves a medal for not slamming all the way into her. He can’t help sinking in deeper. He’s still careful. Goes as slow as he can make himself go. He keeps rubbing her clit. She tugs him down into a kiss. She’s whimpering and whining. She’s starting to rock back against his thrusts like a greedy little slut. 

“Feel good, babygirl?” He murmurs against her lips. 

_ “Yes,” _ she barely whispers. 

“Think you can take more?”

“Uh huh.”

He works them up to a normal speed. He’s all the way in. His heart is racing. His skin feels too tight. He’s into this. Like. Even bad sex is still sex, but this isn’t bad. It’s pretty fuckin’ good, if he’s being real about it. The chemistry is there. The electricity crackling between them. The achy heat everywhere they’re touching. 

He can only imagine what it would be like if he could let loose. Fuck her into the mattress. Make her shriek, and writhe, and come so hard he ruins her for anyone else. Maybe he can make her like Max. Always eager. His perfect whore. Maybe he could fuck both of them together and separately and make it so he gets a taste of at least one or the other every day of the week. 

Billy knows he’s kinda messed up. He’s been sent to enough school counselors and court-ordered anger management to have an idea about why. He’s been on a bad road since Neil walked in on one of his old girlfriends jerking Billy off and proceeded to give Billy a black eye about it. He was like. Ten? Billy knows he’s messed Max up. He’s messing El up right now. He doesn’t feel guilty about it. He just knows it like a fact, like the sky is blue and water is wet. He knows that he’s poison and he ruins everything he touches. He knows that people get addicted to him, because he hurts so good, like a drug or a shot of whiskey. He knows he’s probably gonna die young or end up in jail. Because he thinks with his dick, and does whatever feels good, and doesn’t give a shit about much else. 

If he’s not fucking, or fighting, or partying, he doesn’t feel anything at all. He walks around like a ghost. Lights are on but nobody’s home. 

El is coming again. It’s just as intense as the last time. Billy’s real close all of the sudden. He probably thrusts a little too hard. Too deep. El squeals. It doesn’t matter. He’s groaning and pulsing inside her. He’s high as a goddamn kite on the rush of it. 

He pulls out. Ties the condom off and throws it in the general direction of the garbage can. He flops down on his back next to El and reaches for pack of Marlboro 100’s on the nightstand. 

“Can I have one?” El squirms closer, pressing up against him. 

He hands over a cig and sparks up another for himself. It’s not quiet. There’s still heavy guitar and drums banging out of his record player. He’s never sure what to say after the fact. Usually he says the wrong thing. He’s got a special knack for spitting out the exact phrases that people don’t want to hear. 

“You should let Max put some makeup on you or something. You’d be pretty.”

“I’m pretty now.” She blows smoke in his face. 

“You look like a boy.”

“You like boys too.”

“Excuse me?” Billy turns to look at her. 

“Will.” 

“What did that little shithead tell you? He’s lying. I’ll kick his ass.”

“He didn’t tell me.” She raises an eyebrow. “He disappears when we drink here and you’re home. Just like I did tonight.”

“Whatever. I’ve never touched him.”

“You lie a lot.” It’s not an accusation so much as it’s a statement. 

He doesn’t like that. Part of him maybe respects it. But he doesn’t like it. 

“If you’re gonna be a bitch you can get lost. I’m not letting you sleep in here or something.”

“I’m sleeping with Max.”

“OK. So scram.”

“Not yet.” She smiles. “I want to smoke weed. Then we can have more sex.”

“Jesus, you’re a slut.”

“I was a virgin half an hour ago. You’re just mean.”

“Whatever.”

Billy does have another joint rolled. After he finishes his cig, he lights it. He lets El take a few puffs, because she’s there, and she’s still naked, and he wouldn’t hate fucking her again. 


End file.
